Una rara aparición
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Kagami le da a su amante una sorprendente noticia, pero este no se lo toma de la mejor manera, entonces el pelirrojo lo hecha de su departamento, al día siguiente un pequeño niño aparece frente a ambos, a cada uno se le aparece la versión mini de su amante y tendrán que cuidarlos mientras encuentran la manera de devolverlos a su época.


**Una rara aparición**

Resumen: Kagami le da a su amante una sorprendente noticia, pero este no se lo toma de la mejor manera, entonces el pelirrojo lo hecha de su departamento, al día siguiente un pequeño niño aparece frente a ambos, a cada uno se le aparece la versión mini de su amante y tendrán que cuidarlos mientras encuentran la manera de devolverlos a su época.

"Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria Happy Wishes del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de Facebook."

Dedicado con mucho cariño para Ina Scalante. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Categoría: Kuroko no básquet

Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Géneros: Fantasia, Humor, Romance.

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Clasificación: NC-13

Completo: Sí

Capítulos: 1

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Miró sorprendido al niño que estaba frente a él. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba teniendo una discusión la noche anterior con su "amigo" y le reclamaba lo insensible que era.

.

 _-Deja de decir estupideces, Kagami –dijo molesto por las acusaciones, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala del pelirrojo._

 _-No son estupideces –cansado dejó salir el aire-. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, cualquier comentario que hago te molesta si no está relacionado con el basquetbol._

 _-Es lo único que me importa…_

 _-¿Escuchaste lo último que te dije, versas? –preguntó algo molesto._

 _-Sí, pero creo que me hubiera gustado no haberlo escuchado._

 _-Fuera de mi casa –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para que el moreno saliera._

 _-Estas siendo dramático._

 _-Lo sé, pero lo último que esperaba de mi amante es que cuando le dijera que el puto condón que usó no funcionó y me embarazó, es que se molestara._

 _-Bueno, no es el tipo de noticias que esperaba cuando me dijiste que viniera urgente._

 _-¿Qué esperabas entonces?_

 _-No sé… que estabas caliente, quizás._

 _-Ahora sí, sal de mi casa, idiota –dijo aun más molesto-. No quiero que vuelvas hasta que madures y te des cuenta de la gravedad del asunto._

 _Aomine se amurró, se notaba en la cara que puso, pero se paró de golpe y caminó hasta la puerta para luego salir, escuchando el portazo que daba el pelirrojo._

 _Kagami estaba tan molesto. Claro, nunca esperó que al darle la noticia al moreno este reaccionara de la mejor manera, eran jóvenes después de todo, pero mínimo esperaba algo de apoyo, no que el idiota se riera en su cara y le dijera que esperaba que se tratara de una muy mala broma._

 _-No tiene idea de lo que es criar un niño –fue hasta la ventana y vio como Aomine se alejaba pateando piedras-. Me encantaría que tuviera que lidiar con un niño, sabría que es complicado, pero que también es una de las mejores experiencias de la vida._

.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a un pequeño moreno berrinchudo que estaba a un paso de ponerse violento porque Kagami no le creyó cuando le dijo que era Aomine Daiki.

-Mira, pequeño, es imposible que seas Aomine, por lo menos no el que yo conozco.

-Yo tampoco te conozco, idiota, pero no por eso vas a decirme mentiroso.

Kagami se sobó el puente de la nariz, sin entender por qué estaba pasando todo eso.

-¿Entonces sólo tengo que creer en este "poema? –preguntó sacando el papel del bolsillo el cual había encontrado en el pequeño moreno cuando lo encontró dormido en el sillón de su sala.

 ** _"Si ahora no se entiende,_**

 ** _No podrán hacerlo con su bebé._**

 ** _El tiempo de cambiar es ahora_**

 ** _Por el bien de los tres_**

 ** _Deberán ponerse en el lugar del otro_**

 ** _Conocer su yo infantil_**

 ** _Y así poder luego ser feliz"_**

-Sí esto es verdad, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Aomine está con mi yo infantil?

-¡Yo soy Aomine!

-Me refiero a tu otro yo, al joven.

-No sé, y tampoco me importa –dijo cruzándose de brazos, para luego hacer algo parecido a un puchero-, yo sólo quiero a mi mamá.

A Kagami se le derritió el corazón ante la carita triste del niño, después de todo sólo tenía cuatro años, según le dijo el morenito.

Kagami se acercó al niño y lo abrazó, aunque renuente, el niño terminó abrazándolo de vuelta. Lo único que en este momento era importante, era que tenía que consolar al pequeño moreno, y eso estaría bien si su puerta no hubiera estado siendo aporreada.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Abre la puerta, Bakagami!

Oh sí, esa era la tranquila voz de su queridísimo amante.

-Espera aquí, Daiki –dijo al niño que dejó en la habitación, no quería matar a su amante de un ataque si es que este no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que no esperaba es que al llegar a la sala abriera la puerta se encontrara a un malhumorado Aomine mientras sostenía del cuello de la polera a un pequeño Kagami de diez o doce años.

-Explícame esto –dijo entregándole al chico que venía obviamente molesto por los malos tratos del moreno.

-Ey, cuidado con lo que haces, idiota –dijo el niño que cayó en brazos del pelirrojo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza y vio al otro adolecente quedó impresionado –Wow, eres igual a papá.

Kagami se sorprendió ante ese comentario, nunca espero que alguien lo encontrara parecido a su padre.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Dime que es tu hermano pequeño –dijo el moreno entrando a la casa sin siquiera ser llamado.

-Claro que no –dijo cerrando la puerta-. Sabes que no tengo hermanos… bueno Tatsuya es un caso aparte.

-No me hables de ese idiota –dijo molesto. Himuro Tatsuya nunca había sido santo de su devoción.

-Bien… algo raro está pasando –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nada raro –dijo el molesto moreno poniéndose de pie-. Sé que esto es lo planeaste tú, también dejaste este papel con él.

Kagami, que ya estaba molesto por las acusasciones, se sorprendió al ver el mismo poema que a él le habían dejado.

-Esto es una muy mala broma.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Deja de pensar idioteces –dijo el pelirrojo yendo a su cuarto, para luego volver con el pequeño Daiki en brazos y aferrado a su cuello.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Aomine se puso de pie ante la impresionante imagen. Podía parecer un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esto era demasiado irreal. Ese niño era una copia de sí mismo cuando era pequeño.

-Cuando desperté esta mañana Daiki estaba aquí en la sala, con el mismo papel que tú tienes.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo idea –dijo suspirando, mientras se sentaba al lado de Aomine con el niño aun aferrado a él, entonces vio que el pequeño pelirrojo en la entrada ni siquiera se había movido. Recordó que cuando era pequeño era aun más tímido que ahora-. Taiga, puedes venir a sentarte.

-¿Por qué lo llamas así?

-Porque si este pequeño es tu yo de niño, entonces ese niño es mi yo el pasado.

-Esto es completamente ridículo.

-Me encantaría que lo fuera, como también me encantaría que fuera mentira tu incompetencia.

-¡Oye!

-No grites, idiota –dijo molesto, mientras abrazaba a Daiki que se había estremecido por el grito del mayor.

-Bien. Lo siento –dijo molesto mirando para el otro lado.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es ver como haremos para arreglar esto.

-Con esto te refieres ¿A qué?

-A Taiga y Daiki –dijo bufando, pero una molesta idea pasó por su mente- ¿Pensaste que te hablaba del bebé?

-Bien, sí, no sé, creo que no…. Esto es tan frustrante.

-¿Sabes qué? –tenía tantas cosas de decirle, pero la carita de Daiki lo hizo parar- No importa –dijo poniendo instintivamente una mano en su vientre, no dejaría que el idiota de Daiki le quitara la alegría de saber que tenía un bebé n su vientre.

-Espera… a que te refieres.

-A que tenemos que ver la forma de devolver a estos niños a donde vienen.

-¿Y de donde vienen?

-Pues ni idea.

-Quiero a mi mamá –la voz del pequeño Daiki llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

-Lo sé, bebé –dijo Kagami abrazándolo con fuerza-. Daiki, mírame –llamó al niño-, ¿Sabes dónde vives?

-Claro –dijo el niño y sin ninguna duda dio la dirección actual de su amante, cosa lógica para Aomine que toda su vida habitó en la misma casa.

-¿Taiga, tú sabes dónde vives, también?

-Sí, pero no estoy cerca -dijo mirando por la ventana, viendo que nada se le hacía parecido.

-Pero me puedes decir en donde vives…

-En Estados Unidos.

-Vez, he ahí tu respuesta –dijo Kagami a Aomine, que estaba aun dudoso-. Si no me crees no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero si no vienen del pasado, no tengo idea de cómo aparecieron.

-Los viajes en el tiempo no existen, idiota.

-No me digas idiota, idiota.

Hubieran seguido gritándose de no ser el pequeño Daiki que volvía a incomodarse.

-Quiero a mi mamá…

-Maldición –dijo Aomine por lo bajo. Recordaba que de pequeño, antes de conocer lo que era el basquetbol, su madre era su todo y siempre andaba tras sus faldas-. Deja de llorar, niño –dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su mini yo-. Si tanto quieres una mami, Kagami cuidará de ti.

-¡Oye! –dijo algo ofendido, pero al ver los ojitos ilusionados del pequeño niño no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrasarlo-. ¿Sabes que esto lo pagaras luego, verdad?

-Probablemente se te olvide antes de que me golpees o algo por el estilo.

-Bien –dijo con cierta resignación, pues solía pasarle que olvidaba cuando Aomine cometía alguna falta, pero siempre eran cosas sin sentido como estas-. Si yo cuido a Daiki, tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de Taiga.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No pretenderás dejarme todo el cuidado de los niños a mí, supongo.

-No, si, bien… está bien –dijo con aire resignado- ¿Y que se supone que haga con el mocoso?

-No sé, tú arréglatelas, pero tienes que cuidarlo bien, no quiero que lo maltrates.

-Yo no lo haría.

-Taiga –llamó al niño-¿Aomine fue malo contigo?

-Sí, el gritó mucho cuando me encontró y eso me asustó.

-¡Ey! –vio que Kagami le ponía mala cara, así que se abstuvo de cualquier comentario que quisiera decir en contra del mocoso pelirrojo.

-Como dije, no quiero malos tratos a Taiga, sé que él me lo dirá si los cometes.

-Estás siendo irracional, igual que ayer –dijo de mala gana.

-Oh, es cierto –dijo Kagami mientras dejaba a Daiki en el sillón y tomaba e la mano a su amante y a Taiga, para luego caminar a la entrada-. Había olvidado tu desconsideración por nuestro hijo ayer, lo que me recuerda que aun estoy dolido por tus palabras –llegó a la puerta y revolvió el cabello del niño que entendió enseguida que tenía que salir del departamento, no así su amante que se quedó de brazos cruzados-. Te lo diré nuevamente, Aomine, cuando te des cuenta de la importancia de NUESTRO hijo, puedes volver.

El moreno bufó, pero salió del departamento antes de que Kagami cerrara la puerta. Al pelirrojo ciertamente le incomodaba dejar al irresponsable de Aomine al cuidado de un niño, pero quizás esto ayudaría a que se diera cuenta que ya era hora de madurar y tomar las cosas por el peso que tenía.

El moreno caminaba en dirección a su casa, tendría que explicarle a sus padres como es que mágicamente una versión en miniatura de su amigo tendría que vivir con ellos, el tiempo necesario para que él y su mini yo volvieran a su tiempo real, cosa que ni el mismo entendía. No es como si al decirles la verdad a sus padres estos no creyeran que estaba consumiendo algún tipo de droga y que ya perdieron a su hijo.

-Tengo hambre.

Aomine recordó que no estaba solo y se dio cuenta de que en todo el rato, en que cruzó calles y se paseó entre mucha gente, no había puesto nada de atención en mini Kagami. Pudo haberse perdido o le hubiera pasado algún accidente.

¡Kamisama, era tan malo para esto de cuidar a los niños!

¿Cómo creía Kagami que iba a ser capaz de cuidar a un bebé recién nacido? Pero la idea de que el pelirrojo abortara tampoco estaba en su mente. ¿Qué hacía entonces? ¿Dejaba todo el peso del asunto en hombros de Kagami? No, esa no era una opción, pero estaba aterrado de la realidad que caía sobre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres comer, enano?

-No soy enano –dijo inflando los cachetes, cosa que sacó una carcajada del moreno-¡No te rías!

-Está bien, está bien –dijo recibiendo los golpes lánguidos del menor-. Mejor vamos por algo para llenar el agujero sin fondo que seguramente también es tu estomago.

-¡Quiero comer ahí!

-Que novedad –dijo ante los saltos entusiastas del niño apuntando al Magi burger´s.

Llegaron al restaurant y los ojitos del niño brillaban ante la variedad de comida del lugar, Aomine sonrió de lado, si bien, este pequeño sólo era la apariencia de su amante, ponían la misma cara al ver el sagrado alimento. Pidió hamburguesas para ambos, pero al niño le pidió en tamaño kid´s y no la estratosférica cantidad de Kagami compraba cuando tenía hambre. Sólo esperaba que con esta ración de comida se satisficiera y no saliera con que había que comprar más de la que ya tenían frente a ellos.

-Y dime, Taiga –prefirió llamarlo por su nombre, tal como lo hizo su amante, sería más fácil así que de otra manera-. ¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

-Estaba jugando con Tatsuya –dijo devorando una de sus hamburguesas.

-Maldito mocoso –dijo entre dientes, ni siquiera a este pequeño Kagami podía quitarle de la cabeza al idiota del lunar-. No entiendo que tiene de divertido ese… niño.

-Pero es mi mejor amigo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Tú tienes un mejor amigo?

-Pues sí –dijo imaginándose automáticamente a su amante.

-Pues yo hago lo mismo con mi mejor amigo. Lo mismo que haces tú.

A Aomine casi se le cae el sándwich de las manos ¿A esta edad podían los niños tener sexo? La desagradable imagen de su amante y el del lunar viajo a su mente sin que él lo quisiera, claro, ahora más adultos y en acciones que sólo había vivido con el pelirrojo, pero movió la cabeza negándose a creer que su amante le era infiel, pero si era así, no sería un verdadero problema si fue cuando eran unos niños… aunque la verdad ciertamente le molestaba sólo el hecho de que fueran amigos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces con tu amigo?

-Juego –respondió como si nada- beisbol, futbol eso… pero lo que meas me gusta es el basquetbol –los ojos de Taiga brillaron ante la mención de dicho deporte.

-Ya veo –al moreno pareció que loe volvía el alma al cuerpo, pero la duda aun estaba presente, así que podía aprovechar de indagar un poco más en el asunto.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-¿Qué cara?

-Como si estuvieras enojado.

-No es eso… sólo respóndeme algo –dijo algo serio, dejando de lado su comida- ¿a ti te gusta tu amigo?

-Claro que lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo nervioso, no era una buena idea hacer estas preguntas al niño y si Kagami se enteraba, seguramente tendría aun más problemas que antes- ¿Tú besarías a tu amigo?

-Siempre lo hago –dijo como si nada, logrando que el moreno se encrespará ante la revelación-. A mamá a papá también los beso.

-Espera –dijo recuperándose un poco, esto era nuevo para él, siempre malinterpretaba todo-. ¿Besas a Himuro en la boca?

-¡No! Eso es asqueroso –dijo sacando la lengua en forma de nauseas, lo que tranquilizo a Aomine, que entendió entonces lo que decía Taiga, seguramente era un beso en la mejilla, algo normal en el otro continente.

-Esta ben, sigue comiendo, aun tenemos que ir a casa a presentarte a mis padres.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quedaras conmigo mientras vuelves a tu casa.

El niño no dijo nada, pero la idea de pasar la tarde con el moreno que ahora encontraba algo más entretenido, no le parecía ya una mala idea.

Kagami, después de despachar a su amante y su mini yo, decidió que era hora de alimentar al pequeño moreno que quedó en la sala, mirando hacia afuera desde el sillón, mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire. Era tan adorable. Fue entonces que se preguntó si su bebé sería así cuando creciera. La idea le encantaba.

-Daiki, voy a preparar el almuerzo ¿quieres algo en especial?

-No sé –dijo pensando el niño- me gustaría algo con carne.

-¿Te gusta el estofado?

-¡Sí, es mi favorito!

-Bien –dijo feliz con la emoción que tenía el pequeño-, quédate aquí, si quieres puedes ver televisión mientras yo preparo la comida.

Kagami se fue a la cocina, era mejor tener al pequeño Aomine alimentado, ya había visto a su amante con hambre y no quería descubrir como era de chillón cuando era un niño.

Se puso a cortar las verduras, pero le faltaba lo esencial, la carne. Tendría que ir a comprar, pero no sabía si sería bueno llevar al niño, estaba a unas calles la carnicería y ya hacía emaciado calor para sacar al niño.

-Daiki, tendré que ir a comprar, así que quédate tranquilo, ¿bien?

El niño apenas hizo un asentimiento mientras su mirada se mantenía pegada a la pantalla de la tv.

Kagami suspiró, esto no estaba en sus planes, no sabía bien que hacer, porque no es fácil cuidar de un niño, mucho menos un niño como lo es Aomine Daiki.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, el lugar tampoco estaba muy lejos, por lo que no es tanto el tiempo que estaría solo el pequeño Daiki. Cuando volvía vio algo que le llamó la atención, una cancha de basquetbol y en ella su amante divertido jugaba con su versión en miniatura. La idea de ver a Aomine pasando el tiempo con su propio hijo le pasó por la mente y su mano viajo a su vientre al sentir la calidez. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó de regreso a casa, aun con la imagen de su pareja en su mente, pero luego algo le enfrió la sangre.

Kagami estaba a una calle de llegar al complejo de departamentos donde tenía sui propio departamento y vio al pequeño Daiki en el balcón, el niño estaba sentado en la baranda, con los pies colgando mientras los movía divertido viendo al cielo. ¡Podría caer en cualquier momento!

No podía gritarle que se entrara, por el susto podría perder el equilibrio y caer, tenía que pensar rápido. Corrió hasta el edificio sin dejar de mirar al niño, que en algún momento lo vio y lo saludo con la mano.

-Ey, Daiki –le llamó, tratando de que su voz sonara calmada, estaba bajo el balcón así que si el niño caía tenía posibilidades de atraparlo-. Olvidé las llaves, ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta?

-¡Claro! –dijo emocionado y de un salto se bajó, deteniendo el pobre corazón el pelirrojo que lo vio entrar al departamento a través de la ventana.

Kagami entró corriendo, no podía respirar casi cuando llegó al departamento. El niño lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa y estaba entretenido viéndolo subir a trancones las escaleras. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó lo abrazó con fuerza, había tenido tanto miedo cuando lo vio en el balcón, que estaba seguro que de no estar tan cansado, probablemente ya estaría llorando por los nervios.

-No vuelvas a subir al balcón, por favor –le dijo casi asfixiándolo.

-Está bien -le contestó, con total inocencia-¿Trajiste las cosas para el estofado?

Si hubiese sido su amante, Kagami probablemente lo hubiera golpeado, pero no podía con el pequeño moreno, así que le desordenó los cabellos y asintió mientras entraba con las compras a la casa y se ponía a prepárale algo de comer, por su parte sólo quería que su amante nunca se enterará de que dejó solo a un niño de cuatro años en el departamento, porque ahora que lo pensaba, es lo más idiota que había hecho nunca, y estaba seguro que ese error no lo volvería a cometer.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Kagami fue a abrir y se encontró con Aomine quien traía a Taiga dormido en su espalda.

-Lo cansaste, por lo que veo.

-Lo hice jugar un rato, pero como tú, tampoco aguanta nada.

Kagami le hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó entrar y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la habitación. En la cama del pelirrojo estaba el pequeño Daiki durmiendo todo desordenado sobre las mantas.

-¿Así que también lo cansaste?

-Para nada –dijo ayudándolo a bajar al pequeño Taiga-. Se atiborró de comida y se durmió luego de ver tv.

Ambos se alejaron viendo a los niños dormidos sobre la suave cama de Kagami, así que prefirieron irse a la sala y dejarlos descansar.

-Fue un día agotador –dijo Aomine, dejándose caer en el sillón, para luego sentir a su amante sentarse a su lado.

-Es difícil, pero me gustó pasar el día con el mini tú.

-No le digas así, suena aun más raro de lo que es.

-Pero no es de otra manera –suspiró dejando salir el aire-. Sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero no quiero que nuestro hijo crezca separado de nosotros, estemos o no juntos, él no tiene la culpa…

-¿Es tu manera de decirme que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo?

-Claro que no, idiota –dijo al escuchar la risa de su amante-. Sólo lo decía porque seguramente el acostumbrarte a la idea es más difícil para ti que para mí.

-Lo es, pero no por eso te dejaré solo en esto –dijo decidido-. No esperes que te pida matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, porque no va a pasar.

-Lo sé, tonto –dijo acurrucándose aun más contra su pareja-. ¿eso quiere decir que ya no odias a nuestro bebé?

-Nunca lo odie, pero me costaba mucho aceptar el asunto, no es fácil.

-No., no lo va a ser.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados, mirando a la nada, pero entonces una fuerte luz provino de la habitación, los dos chicos se miraron antes de correr a la habitación, pero en ella no había rastro de los niños, ni siquiera el desorden de la cama, era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, entonces Aomine encontró un papel como el que halló en la mañana.

 _ **"Cada uno aprendió lo que debe**_

 _ **Es tiempo de seguir cuando llegue**_

 _ **Una vida junta les espera**_

 _ **Y felicidad que con cada día se supera"**_

-¿De dónde salieron estos papeles y donde están los niños?

-No lo sé –dijo el moreno, guardando el papel en el bolsillo, pero al hacerlo una fotografía calló del bolsillo y Kagami lo tomó.

-¿Así que muy fotogénico, verdad?

Aomine estaba completamente rojo, el pequeño Taiga le pidió una fotografía juntos en la cabina de fotografías y no le pudo decir que no. Ahora se sentía abochornado por eso, pero al verlo Kagami, sonrió y fue a la sala por su celular y le mostro también la foto que se había sacado con el pequeño Daiki.

Seguramente nunca sabrían como fue que esos niños llegaron con ellos, y cómo fue que se fueron, pero serían un hermoso y mágico recuerdo.

Fin.


End file.
